degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-26113361-20150126092214/@comment-25598148-20150126110755
Not much to be thanked for. Honestly, it's just natural. Like I said, I'd never put my happiness on a higher tier than someone else's, especially yours. Honestly it's actually the opposite. It'd be sad without you here, I'd be sad. But I'm not that entitled. Your happiness and what will get you there is far more important than what lies here. We all need a breather sometimes...whether it be just sleeping it off, needing some alone hours...or even so much as needing to be away for days or weeks...honestly however long it takes. So when this occurs, you shouldn't feel bad like that, if you can you should just recognize that and give yourself. We all love you to death, we'll take a temporary absense, however long, over having to see you suffer...when space could be just what's needed. Honestly tho, it's a shame how much the depression clouds us from seeing how amazing we really are. Because damn, you're pretty amazing. And since I've been suffering from the same distance issues lately, I can say...it doesn't take doing something amazing ie, opening up to a therapist, or something to really reach some epiphany. Sure, when you're alone just having yourself for solace, there will be countless dark thoughts and perpetual self pity that will just be there; you can't help it...but let your mind roam in the silence and epiphany will come to you. A lot of times, all we really have is ourselves- not saying this in a bad way but... and when you think you've accepted yourself, that will fade. Sooner or later. It's hard to come to admit those sort of things but its true. Bae, This is to say, don't feel bad about being here less lately. Though it helps, people telling us they love us is not what we need per se. Its some sort of self acceptance and understanding to be gained. That can be hard to do when you feel an obligation to talk to anyone, or be around. Sure it has a more sullen feel to it when you're here less, but sometimes that is just what it takes to get better. Sure, happiness and acceptance may change, as people we are ever changing. But we can gradually accept ourselves time come time again. So never feel bad about being around less, needing space, etc. And sure, there's the cliche to keep in mind that stuff is easier said than done. Which is very true. But that thought slips my mind when it comes to you and others because. Though it's hard, your strength is undeniable and I have no hesitation that you'll emerge in strength. It'll be okay in the end and I know that because we know the sort of amazing person that you are and that will never budge. It's hard to get over stuff when you're this depressed..,believe me, i know. I don't think I've identified with someone so much in regards to depression. And granted, not the most blissful way t relate to one another, but is what it is. And I'm grateful i have someone who really understands, gets it. That's all to rare. Anyway, yeah its hard, but you can do it, you have yourself which tough doesn't seem to help, but when you let thoughts roam and just confront stuff - its painful to do initially but there's payoff, within oneself...you always have that, no one can take that way. But as well, you have all of us, to the moon and back, always. We all love you hella and want nothing but the best for you, but more importantly you're family. We'll always feel and be here for you no matter how many times your mind will try to trick you to the otherwise. You don't have to be okay, but Im here, we're here every step along the way no matter what happens. Being okay right now will be irrelevant in hindsight. What's important is to be working to be okay, and we're all here to help that work, always.